Darkiplier
Introduction Darkiplier is a mysterious being, created as an amalgamation of numerous different souls combined into one body. While he may appear to be a regular person upon first glance, Darkiplier is far from human. Creation The creation of Darkiplier started during a Poker Night hosted by Mark Fischbach (well known as Markiplier). This party took place inside Mark's home of Markiplier Manor, and it included several guests. The guests who were present at Markiplier Manor were: * Damien (the Mayor of Detroit) * Montgomery Money (Ex-con, New Attorney General of Detroit) * Martin Van Buren (Lead Detective) * Billy Allen Thurber (Markiplier Manor's Butler) * Felix Kjellberg AKA "Chef" (Shape-shifting Chef of Markiplier Manor) * Colonel Sanders * Celine (Ex-wife of Mark, Expert in Kan-Ra's Arcane Arts, Sister of Damien) * George (Groundskeeper of Markiplier Manor) Mark, out of jealousy for a young Colonel Sanders's affair with Celine, planned to frame the Colonel for murder. Mark did this by purposefully losing a game of Russian Roulette with the Colonel. Mark tricked the Colonel into playing with him by convincing the Colonel that he wanted to mend their broken friendship. Mark was hoping that after death, he would be able to steal the Colonel's body. Mark would be capable of doing this because Markiplier Manor is connected to another Realm in which the laws of physics and nature do not apply as they should. This Realm is known as the Shadow Realm. Through the Manor, beings known as Shadow Spirits communicated to Mark. The Spirits convinced Mark to have a Poker Night in order to get his desired revenge upon the Colonel, but the elaborate scheme was foiled upon Celine's return to Markiplier Manor. After Mark's death during Russian Roulette, his soul was trapped within the Shadow Realm. In the Shadow Realm, Mark encountered the most powerful of the Shadow Spirits. This Spirit was known as the Shadow Entity. After Celine arrived at Markiplier Manor, the Shadow Entity ordered Mark to possess Damien's body. The Shadow Entity possessed Celine's body, as her skills in the Arcane Arts made her a very powerful vessel. Before these possessions occur, however, Celine used her Arcane abilities to give Montgomery Money numerous visions, including one of George. Because of this vision, Montgomery left to interrogate George in order to potentially understand Mark's mysterious death. While Montgomery was outside, Celine and Damien remained inside where they were possesed by Mark and the Shadow Entity. The only person to truly understand the Shadow Entity's power was George. George knew much about the Shadow Realm, as he had been working at the Manor for countless years. When the Shadow Entity made its presence known, George quickly rushed back into the Manor. Upon returning, George quickly locks the door to the room in which the Entity (currently inside Celine's body) was in. Eventually, Mark and the Entity both escape the bodies of Damien and Celine respectively, leaving their soules trapped in the Shadow Realm. Because of this, their bodies became lifeless. George, Chef, and Billy all choose to flee the Manor while they have the chance, but Martin, Montgomery, and the Colonel all stay in order to understand what was occurring. As many of the people left the Manor, Montgomery began to hear voices before he was transported to a bizarre dimension. Montgomery was stuck in a dimension halfway between his reality and the Shadow Realm. This mysterious location is known only as Limbo, and provides a distorted view of reality. Montgomery continued to hear voices as he attempted to walk through this distorted version of Markiplier Manor. The Shadow Entity attempted to prevent Montgomery from reaching Detective Van Buren's office, but the Entity failed, as Montgomery found his way to Martin's office and returned to reality. Soon after returning to reality, Montgomery was found by the Colonel. The Colonel, upon seeing Martin's evidence, believed that all of the events were orchestrated by the Detective himself. Montgomery followed the Colonel as he confronted Martin directly. The two get in an incredibly heated argument, with Martin telling the Colonel all of his wrongdoings, including his affair with Celine. The confrontation and subsequent argument quickly ended with Colonel Sanders shooting Martin Van Buren and killing him. After this murder, Montgomery Money attempted to take the Colonel's gun away but was also shot and killed by Colonel Sanders. Montgomery Money's body fell from a nearby balcony, eventually landing on the floor. After his death, Montgomery Money's soul entered the Shadow Realm. There, he found Damien and Celine, the two explain to Montgomery that Mark had tricked them all in order to get his revenge. Damien and Celine tell Montgomery that the Shadow Entity created a plan which could save their lives. To do this, they must use Celine's Arcane power to make all of their souls inhabit Montgomery's body. This plan, however, was a trap created by the Shadow Entity. Montgomery successfully returned to the world of the living with the souls of Celine, Damien, Mark, the Shadow Entity, as well as his own inside of his body. However, the Colonel, who’d been staring at their body for the last ten hours and mourning the loss of his friends (while cradling Damien’s cane), sees this and begins wildly laughing. The final remnants of his sanity completely shattered, and the Colonel believes now that death doesn’t matter and that when someone dies, they will just wake back up after awhile. After everything that had happened, the Colonel believed that it was a just a cruel joke. The Colonel, laughing in despair, wanders off for years in search of Celine and Damien's bodies, traversing numerous Realms before discovering Stronk. After the departure of the Colonel, Montgomery picked Damien's staff off of the ground. As he moved, his body began to quickly morph. First, he morphed into Celine, then into Damien. Montgomery quickly began to feel himself losing all control of his body, with the Shadow Entity taking over. As Montgomery was taken over by the Shadow Entity, he looked into the mirror and saw his new appearance. His appearance was that of Damien, with dark shadows looming under his eyes. The Shadow Entity now had its vessel, it was now an entirely new being. This powerful being was known as Darkiplier, made up of the corrupted souls of Damien, Montgomery, Celine, Mark, and the Shadow Entity. With this newly awakened power, Darkiplier left the mirror in front of him completely destroyed. After this, Darkiplier left Markiplier Manor permanently. Darkiplier is a being of immense power, and after being created, he inevitably found his place in Stronk. In-Ring Darkiplier is an enigma who doesn't particularly enjoy accomplishing his goals in the ring. Rather, Darkiplier focuses on his out of ring actions and the effects that they have. The Unholy Trinity The Unholy Trinity are 3 of the most powerful and loyal Disciples of Deathborn. The 3 members are Blood Falcon, Evillak, and Darkiplier. These three were appointed by Deathborn himself, becoming the gatekeepers to Deathborn's Abode of Hell. Watch the Creation of Darkiplier These videos take place from the perspective of Montgomery Money. Chapter 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoSrocwNYjA Chapter 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS9ssC8hoTg Chapter 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fe_F5F20C4E Final Chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDRW-lY6sQA Category:Characters Category:Chimpillas